Forever Together
by imafeckingstarr
Summary: Lily finally realises that she loves James with all her heart; but after a minor arguement that they have, James gets drunk the next morning out of guilt and unhappyness. Lily, who watches him pass out at Sirius' very feet, feels awful. JP/LE SB/OC RL/OC
1. A Minor Misunderstanding

**Chapter One**

'**A MINOR MISUNDERSTANDING' **

_Lily Evans_

"_You_, James Potter!" I screeched, "Are the most arrogant, insufferable old wart I have ever had the misfortune to meet!" I was furious. How _dare_ he embarrass me in front of all my friends, even Sev! Although I wasn't sure why I cared about him; it was he who called me a _'Mudblood'_ even though we were _supposed_ to be best friends. I still cared about him all the same.

"Evans he didn't mean any harm!" Sirius roared at me, and I turned my unfriendly, antagonistic glare towards him, "Didn't mean any harm?" I repeated irritably, "He humiliated me!" I hissed. "Lily I'm—"James began but I cut across him, "You're sorry?" I interjected spitefully, "How many times have I heard that from _you?_"

With one last insolent glance at the Maurders, I stormed off up to my dorm; throwing books and pillows at them as I did.

*

I was infuriated with them. How could everyone stick up for James Potter's actions? How could they encourage it?! I threw myself onto my bed, huffing and puffing, glowering at the creamy ceiling. Sighing, I blew my hair in an attempt to get it out of my eyes. It didn't work. The simple strand of hair that was interfering with my eyesight simply twitched stupidly; aggravating my temper even more. Scowling, I rolled onto my side and fell asleep, still fully clothed in my Hogwarts School robes.

_James Potter_

I stared after Lily, dumbfounded and hurt at her words. I heard her insults at least four times a day; but this time seemed different. I didn't do any harm (apart from proclaim my love to her in song form, I send my regards to the Muggle artist Tom Felton and his song _All I Need_). Her words cut me deep, and hurt my heart. I don't understand what I'm doing wrong. Surely she loves me too? Deep inside her, right?

"Prongs..." Sirius began, but I just shook my head, "Doesn't matter Padfoot," I replied meekly, looking and feeling glum. I felt like my insides had been frozen and smashed into a million tiny pieces. I felt empty, like a shell without a being. There was nothing left of me. "Prongs…? Prongs?! Sirius… I think he's spaced out," I heard Remus say.

"I don't blame him! Did you hear what Evans said?"

*

I couldn't see the point in living anymore; I'd lost my reason to. Lily hates me, and her rampage proved it.

"Come on Prongs … lets go to the dorm," Sirius said to me sympathetically. I just nodded and walked up the stairs. I felt beyond dejected, Lily's heated and livid words swimming in my mind.

_Lily Evans_

I awoke the next morning feeling dreadful. Why did I overreact like that? I'm pretty sure that I'd hurt his feelings, and that was the last thing I wanted to do. I sighed and I stood up, grabbing my dressing gown from the floor. I was still fully clothed, but I was freezing. Had the house-elves forgotten the toasty-warm bedpans?

"Lily?" I heard someone call my name. It was Annabel, "Annie, hey," I smiled at her. Annabel Marie Wilson (who proffered to be known as Annie) had long, dark brown hair that cascaded down her back in elegant waves. Her eyes were a pretty pale green, which twinkled in the light magnificently. She's my best friend. "What're you doing up this early?" Annie questioned me, she sounded disbelieving; I wouldn't get up this early on a Saturday morning, but I just didn't see the point in staying in bed any longer, "I don't know, something's on my mind, I guess it was bothering me in my sleep," I smiled at her. "Ohh," Annie replied, nodding knowingly. That's what I loved about having Annie as a best friend; she knew exactly what I was on about, "Well, do you want to come into Hogsmead with me later? I still need to buy my dress for the dance; and I don't think Lizzie, Steph or Beth will be able to come. They still have that essay for McGonagall to do."

*

I groaned, how could I have forgotten about the dance? It was in two weeks, and the girls had to ask the guys. Who on earth would have come up with a rule like that? Plus, I didn't have a dress and I wasn't sure who I was going to ask – I didn't feel like going anyway, and I really wasn't up for it. "Okay Annie, I'll go to Hogsmead with you, with one exception," She looked at me, dread in her face, "Help me with my James Potter problem," I whispered.

Annie laughed at me, sitting upright in her bed, "What problem?" She asked me, humour in her voice, "I…I think I love him," I told her in an undertone. "My heart flutters every time I see him or hear his voice, and he annoys me very easily…" I breathed. To my surprise, Annie laughed. "I knew you did. I could tell by the way you looked at him Lily," She giggled girlishly, "I'm your best friend. I'm bound to notice things like this," and she smirked at me.

"I didn't know how long you were going to kid yourself that you thought otherwise, and now you've just admitted it to me, and to yourself," Annie said, smiling kind-heartedly at me. "Now there's just a small itty bitty problem," Annie continued, her smiling fading to a frown, "What?" I asked her, desperation and worry in my voice, "When are you going to tell him?"

_James Potter_

I rolled over onto my side. I didn't care that it was morning, and I didn't care in the slightest that it was Saturday; my favourite day of the week. It was the best day for pulling maliciously wicked pranks on Snivellus, but I wasn't in the mood anymore. I didn't have the energy in me to be unpleasant to anyone, not even Snivellus. "Prongs?" Sirius called out to me, "Are you awake mate? Do you want to come down to breakfast with us? We're going down now if you want to come,"

I wrenched open the bed drapes and peered out of them, "I'll be down in a moment," I told him despondently, "Go on without me," Sirius pulled a face, but he walked out of the dorm anyway. That was when I decided that I should get out of bed and get dressed, to be ready for an uneventful, boring Saturday.

_Sirius Black_

Even though I had left James to his thoughts, I was still worried. He seemed exceedingly hurt after what Lily Evans had said to him the night before, and I hated seeing him depressed. It sucked the fun out of my evening and the dynamic, action-packed morning the next day.

Both me and Remus walked down to the Great Hall, (Wormtail had already made his way down) and I had a sudden, brilliant thought. What if we made Lily see sense? Got her to see that she truly loved James, no matter what she said? A smile crept upon my lips, and I knew that expression that Remus had plastered across his face. I could tell by the look in his eyes – he knew what I was up to; he knew that I was planning something. "Sirius, whatever it is get it out of your head right now," Remus muttered to me hurriedly as we strolled down the staircase of Gryffindor tower, "Not going to happen," I grinned mischievously at him. I was going to get my exciting and thrilling day; and James Potter was going to get his girl.

_Remus Lupin_

I knew that look, and I shook my head. Not now – _now_ of all moments. Now wasn't a good time for some mischievously cunning plan. James wouldn't be up for it, he needed time to find himself and get back on his feet. Sirius knew exactly how James felt about Lily, so now wouldn't be the time for a prank.

*

"Sirius, please," I sighed, rolling my eyes, "Now isn't the best time to be planning something,"

Sirius looked affronted, "Now is the perfect time to be planning something!" he protested in a fake offended tone. "Sirius," I moaned, "You need to have James's feelings in mind – think of how he feels. After last night, I wouldn't be surprised if he was up for anything devilish." Sirius grinned at me.

Why was he grinning?

What was he up to?

_Why was he holding his tongue, not saying a word?! _It wasn't like Sirius to do that, not even to his best friends.

"Sirius…" I almost pleaded, "What're you thinking?"

To this, Sirius smirked wickedly, "I can't say," He told me in a theatrical whisper, "It's a secret."

I heaved a dejected sigh, "Won't you tell me?" Sirius shook his head evilly, "Nope," he laughed, "You'll have to wait until later,"

'_Later?' _I mouthed disbelievingly. I was a fellow Maurder, so I was bound to be intrigued by what Sirius was planning.

Just what was he planning, exactly?

* * *

Hey everyone! This is my short story that i've been writing for the past two weeks for Tanny Apple - It's her birthday present :']  
Disclaimer: Sadly, i do not own all of these characters. Lizzie McDonnell, Annabel Marie Wilson, Beth Sonnet and Steph Clearwater are all mine, but Lily, James Sirius ect. aren't D= Wish they were. Awesome Characters they are :'D

please review xx


	2. Devastation

**Chapter Two**

'**DEVASTATION' **

_James Potter_

I got dressed slowly, thinking about my actions. This wasn't something that I usually did, but I had to do something to get my mind off how hurt my heart was. Every time my mind was focused onto something, I could feel the pain; how much I hated myself for upsetting Lily.

I stumbled out of my dorm, ignoring the adoring stares from the girls – who seemed to watch me wherever I went – and I walked unsteadily out of the Gryffindor Common Room and out of the tower. I had promised Sirius that I would meet them in the Great Hall – against my free will. It was something that I didn't want to do. But out of the goodness of my heart – that was the only part of me that was functioning properly – I went there anyway, not wanting to get a rant off my best friend for not turning up and breaking promises.

Oh how I wish today would be better, how I wish I could turn back that moment in time and erase the incident that occurred yesterday. Why couldn't things go back to the way they were before?

_Lily Evans_

'_This is it,' _I thought to myself, '_I'm going to apologise to James for my irrational behaviour and finally tell him the truth, the truth that I've been hiding from myself all along,'_

I courageously waltzed to the Great Hall with a shattered and worn out Annie, who just shook her head sadly, ignoring my childish behaviour. But I was spinning and trying to waltz because I was nervous. What was I going to say? How would James react? I couldn't kid myself any longer. This boy was unpredictable; I never knew what he was going to do next; so how was I going to prepare myself for his answer, for his reaction?

*

"Lily," Annie groaned as we walked down the final staircase leading to the Great Hall, "Can you at least act maturely? I'm sure everything will be fine, you need to stop doubting yourself,"

I looked at her funnily, "Act maturely? Annie, I'm about to confess my love to the ringleader of the most admired and popular prankster group ever to have roamed Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry! And you're telling me to act _maturely?!"_ I almost screeched. Passing first years stared at me with muddled and bemused expressions as I yelled at Annie. How could she tell me to act maturely when I was going to march straight into the Great Hall and tell _James Potter_ that I loved him?

*

Gawping into space (and trying to calm down) Annie and I finally made it to the Great Hall without me causing chaos or hyperventilating – that was _always _a good sign. Quietly - as my breathing was beginning to become quicker and sharper - we entered the Great Hall. As we did, I noticed Elizabeth McDonnell, Steph Clearwater and Beth Sonnet, the rest of the girls who made up the contents of the _Sixth year Gryffindor girls_ dorm sitting in their usual spot on the Gryffindor table. I grumbled silently as I sat next to Elizabeth (who liked to be known as Lizzie) and Steph. Steph – who had clear blue eyes, and short, beautiful light-coloured hair – was the kind of girl who had the knack of figuring out what was bothering me just from my facial expression. "Lily," Steph frowned, "What's wrong with you? Is there something on your mind?" She asked me. I stuck my tongue out childishly at her, she knew me too well, "It's nothing major – nothing like the fact that you still haven't done _McGonagall's Transfiguration essay_," I mused. Steph pulled a face at me, "Just because you're a whiz-kid in _all_ subjects doesn't mean we all are Lily," She pouted, folding her arms stubbornly. Laughing, I scanned the Gryffindor table. James wasn't there, but Sirius, Remus and Peter were. Where was he? I was curious, but anxious at the same time. He wouldn't have done something stupid, would he?

_Sirius Black_

I was eager for Prongs to get into the Great Hall. I was itching to tell him my breathtakingly amazing plan. At quarter past eight, Prongs still hadn't entered the Great Hall, and now I was beginning to panic. Was he avoiding us? Surely not, I mean, why would he? It's not like he'd keep us – Remus, Wormtail and I – his _all time best friends_, in the dark is it? It wasn't like we were going to laugh or joke about the seriousness of his situation. So where was he? What was he doing?

"Moony, he's still not here," I frowned, turning to face Remus and Wormtail, "What if he's not going to turn up? What if he's done something stupid?" Wormtail ranted on, panicking, "Wormtail will you shut up?" I snapped at him antagonistically, "I'm sure Prongs is fine,"

"I wouldn't assure anyone about that Padfoot," Remus murmured, his voice hushed, almost soundless, "Why not?" I asked him, "Because he's over there," Remus replied, pointing at the entrance to the Great Hall, "And he's drunk,"

*

I turned around quickly, and Remus was right. James was wasted, completely out of it. He staggered towards us, an empty Firewhisky bottle swinging loosely at his side, "Padfoot," He grinned at me, his voice slurred. I was about to question him, demand to know why he'd gotten drunk _without_ inviting me, when he passed out and landed at my very feet.

_Lily Evans_

I watched in horror as James Potter practically wobbled into the Great Hall and pass out in front of Sirius. This was my entire fault! If I hadn't have been so stupid and irresponsible then this wouldn't have happened!

I stood up and ran to help Sirius heave him up, "Miss. Evans! Mr. Black!" McGonagall's voice rang through the chatters and whispers that echoed around us, "What on earth is going on?"

I stared blankly at her as she approached us with lightning speed, "I—Well—I—" I stammered. What was I to say? To prevent any more trouble? I looked at Sirius, desperation in my eyes. I need to help him, I just had to.

I just…wasn't sure how.

_Remus Lupin_

"Professor," I began, as I slowly got to my feet, "James isn't feeling very well,"

I knew that this was just a pathetic lie, but how else was I going to save my best friend? How was I going to explain to Professor McGonagall – the Transfiguration teacher _and _Head of Gryffindor house – that James Potter was _heartbroken, _lovesick? Coming up with lame excuses seemed like the better option. She wouldn't have believed me if I told her that he was heartbroken and lovesick anyway.

"I think that he just needs some rest, and maybe a healing potion from Madam Pomfrey,"

"I don't think so Mr. Lupin," McGonagall replied sharply. She didn't seem convinced of my lie, "Mr. Potter will be taken to the Hospital wing immediately, and will be given detention for such childish behaviour." She snapped, "Drinking Firewhisky is strictly prohibited! He's lucky it isn't capital punishment!" McGonagall replied sternly and she stormed off. "Was that a dodgy joke?" I asked weakly.

"I'uno. At least it's just a detention," Sirius breathed, "Just a detention?! He was lucky he wasn't expelled!" Lily hissed. I stood there frowning. Had I missed something? Why was she sticking up for James's actions? Another thing confused me too. Why was she here, helping him now?

Was there something that _I didn't know about?_

_Lily Evans_

"Maybe we should take him to the Hospital Wing, before an argument occurs between the pair of you," Remus suggested firmly. I agreed, glaring at Sirius. We dragged James to the Hospital wing – I must say, for an average sized boy, he was extraordinarily heavy.

Sirius, Remus and I towed the unconscious James to the Hospital Wing in a matter of minutes. "What's happened? Oh dear," Madam Pomfrey frowned, "He urm… passed out," Sirius answered, "Drunk was he?" Madam Pomfrey scowled at them, checking James over incase there was something else she needed to know about, "I'm afraid so," Remus sighed, shifting his feet uncomfortably. I felt guilty, as it was my fault. I shouldn't have yelled at him like that. I felt tears swell up in my eyes, and I had to look away from the Maurders (Peter wasn't here – I guessed he was either in shock of what happened or was eager to finish his breakfast). "He'll need a lot of rest, and maybe a soothing potion," Madam Pomfrey informed us. I bit my lip nervously, "Is he going to be alright though? His immaturity can overpower him sometimes," I asked, trying to sound like my normal, James hating self. I don't think it worked, but it was the best I could do right now, "He will be," Madam Pomfrey told me, but I felt like she was talking to my hair, as I wasn't looking at any of them, afraid they'd see my tears.

Madam Pomfrey left us there and entered her office, not saying a word; but scowling at Sirius, Remus and I as she left. "This is your fault!" Sirius snarled at me, "If you hadn't have yelled at him in the first place then he wouldn't have gotten drunk!"

I finally turned around to face them, tears pouring down my face, "You don't think I know that?!" I demanded, furious tears splashing down the front of my robes, "Lily, calm down," Remus said, his voice soothing, calm, "James Potter is a wreck because of me!" I shrieked, "And all you can do is tell me to be calm!"

*

I wanted to shout, to scream at them this very moment exactly how I felt. But I had to stay calm. Tears continued to pour out of my eyes like an overflowing tap. Soon, I couldn't stop the tears that trickled down my cheeks and onto my robes. I heard footsteps, and my head snapped up. Annie, Steph, Lizzie and Beth had come to see if everything was okay. But it wasn't. I was to blame, I was the reason why James had done this to himself, and it hurt me to think about what I'd done.


	3. Phoenix Tears

**Chapter Three**

'**PHOENIX TEARS'**

_Annabel Marie Wilson_

Lizzie, Steph, Beth and I stood in the doorway to the Hospital Wing. Shock infected my system as I watched Lily sob; furiously hissing at Sirius how she knew everything was her fault. "Leave her alone!" Beth shouted at Sirius, marching over to the trio, "Nothing is Lily's fault at all! Potter brought it upon himself!"

I bit my lip. On the way down to the Hospital Wing I'd told Steph, Beth and Lizzie exactly how Lily felt about James, and now I was worried encase they mentioned it. I didn't want Lily to feel like she couldn't trust me.

*

Lily continued to cry, and I walked over to her. I felt sympathy for my best friend. Hugging her, she cried into my shoulder, repeating how everything that had happened today was her fault. "No Lily," I told her, my voice soothing, "This isn't your fault, it was an accident, and if James was awake now he most defiantly wouldn't blame you for his actions,"

*

After hearing this, Lily ran out of the Hospital Wing at the speed of light, tears still strolling down her face. I couldn't believe that she blamed herself for this. None of it was her fault, why wouldn't she see that?

Sirius turned on me then, his face furious, "How can you say that this wasn't her fault?!" He hissed, and I frowned at him, "Because it isn't her fault. Don't you see Sirius Black? Lily loves James with all her heart, and all you've done is make her feel worse for something that she let slip yesterday out of anger," I snarled, my voice tinted with unpleasantness and animosity. How dare he have the nerve to blame my best friend!

*

"Wait a minute," Remus piped up, "You mean … Lily is in love with James?"

"You can't say anything to _anyone!_" Lizzie and Steph yelled in synchronization.

"Right, out!" Madam Pomfrey demanded as she came out of her office, giving us all a hostile look, "This young man needs rest! All this shouting from you lot won't do any good. Out!"

_Lily Evans_

I'd made matters worse, for James, for the Maurders, for my friends and for myself. Why did I have to screw things up?

I reached Gryffindor tower, and slumped in a corner nearest the Common Room. I wasn't ready to go inside, not with all the people inside who'll be asking so many questions about James. I didn't want to answer them; they'd only make me feel worse. "Not going inside?" The Fat Lady – The woman in the portrait leading to the common room – asked me. "N-no," I spluttered, tears still splashing down my robes, "Dear me, sweetheart, what's wrong?" She asked me, "I've messed everything up." I wailed, my red hair sticking to the side of my face, "I'm sure things aren't that bad. Everything will turn out okay in the end, you'll see."

I looked up at her, "But you're just a portrait!" I said, trying to calm myself down. "You wouldn't understand,"

The Fat Lady frowned at me as I wiped away my warm tears, "Now, just because I'm a talking portrait doesn't mean that I won't _understand anything._" I looked up at her, "I'm sorry...I just didn't think," I mumbled.

"No..." She mused, smiling warmly at me, "Most people don't. Now, what's on your mind?"

*

I spoke to her for what felt like forever, and the portrait of The Fat Lady not only seemed understanding, but caring too. Something you never really came across when you spoke to portraits. "So you firmly believe that you're to blame for what James Potter did?" The Fat Lady finally asked me. I just simply nodded in shame, "Poppycock!" She proclaimed, "Sweetheart, it wasn't your fault. I'm sure he'd tell you that too,"

_Lizzie McDonnell_

I watched closely as Annie stuck up for Lily. I didn't want to do damage for both sides - Lily was one of my best friends, I cared about her, but I also cared about someone else. And that someone was Remus Lupin. "Lizzie, say something!" Beth groaned as we entered the third floor corridor. "Um...well..." I mumbled quickly, "I guess that James Potter brought this upon himself,"

*

I could see that Remus was watching me, and I felt my heart accelerate. "You guess?" Steph questioned me, "I mean..." I stammered, "Don't pressure her girls. If Lizzie presumes that it was James' fault then let her think that," Remus told them defensively. I looked at him. He was defending me. Me! But it wasn't right, he didn't need to defend me from my best friends, "Oh, and you can speak for her now can you Remus?" Steph scowled sarcasm in her voice. "Leave him alone! He doesn't need all that!" I snapped, breaking the silence.

*

Beth and Annie looked at me, shock spread across their faces. My mouth hung open; even I was surprised at my sudden action. Remus blinked, colour in his cheeks.

Sirius burst out laughing, "Ha-ha! Well, this is a sight for sore eyes," Beth turned around and glared at him, "Sight for sore eyes?" She quoted spitefully. Sirius' grin vanished from his face. That was the first time I'd ever seen anyone be able to do that to him.

_Remus Lupin_

I blinked stupidly. Did Lizzie just snap at her best friends? _Did she really just snap at them, over me? _I watched her blush as she suddenly realised what she did, and I felt a warm sensation overtake me. I now understood what James felt as he goggled and obsessed over Lily. I felt my heart speed up as I looked at her. I guessed it was love; a new emotion to me. I watched how Beth wiped the smirk off of Sirius's face. No-one had ever done that before; not even the teachers. I was surprised. How was it she was able to do that? Not even I – a fellow Maurder and good friend – could do that.

_Sirius Black_

I stared at Beth, my mouth hanging open. She seemed to overpower me, get me to be rational and see reason. How was it that she was able to do that? Not that many people could – I made sure of that. So what made her the only exception? I didn't understand. "Well..." I began, shifting uncomfortably where I was standing, "What I meant was ... well ... it was unexpected, not exactly predicted was it?" I breathed as I was finally able to talk properly, able to retort normal yet sarcastic comments. It felt good to be me. Beth glared at me, "Unpredicted? Well done Sherlock, of course it was unpredicted!" She spat, "If it was predicted, we would have prevented it from happening!"

_Beth Sonnet _

"You're the most unfeeling, least sensitive person I have ever met Sirius Black!" I scoffed, a fresh scowl planted upon my face. Both Remus and Lizzie had an embarrassing situation occurring between them, and all he can do is _crack jokes._ He sickened me, right to my core."Your best friend has just had an embarrassing moment with _my_ best friend, and all you can do it crack stupid, pathetic jokes!" I roared, fury coursing through my veins, "What kind of best friend are you?!"

*

"The best kind?" Sirius answered sarcastically, mock innocence spread across his face. "Guys," Annie called out to us. I turned to face her; I'd completely forgotten she was here. "We have an idea," Steph continued, "But we _all_ have to co-operate," Annie replied firmly, "For this plan to work, we have to be extra careful and get along. It may be the hardest thing known to man-kind but we have to do it. For James and Lily's future relationship and happiness, we have to do it," Steph spoke confidently. I looked at the pair of them; confusion hit me like a thunder storm. What were they going on about?

_Annabel Marie Wilson_

"You just have to trust us, okay?" I said, adrenalin pumping through me. I could feel the excitement bouncing off both Steph and I. "Well?" Sirius demanded of us, "What's this big idea you guys seem to have? The excitement and immaturity is spread across your face."

*

I grinned at Steph, and she returned my grin and nodded slightly, "What is it Annie?" Lizzie asked me nervously, "We have to get both Lily and James to drink phoenix tears," I mused, smirking.


	4. The Master Plan

**Chapter Four**

'**THE MASTER PLAN'**

"Phoenix tears? Why phoenix tears?" Remus questioned me, and i just smiled at him. The idea was so simple, it was brilliant. "If we get them to drink phoenix tears," I began slowly, "They'll have the time of their lives together. Not only do phoenix tears have _healing powers_ but they make you the 'life of the party' so to speak if you were to drink them," I wasn't surprised to see Sirius and Beth grinning at me, and I was glad that they approved of my idea. "But where are we going to get phoenix tears from?" Remus asked us.

_Steph Clearwater_

"I got dragged to Professor Dumbledore's office just last week," I said, and I explained my thrilling tale of how I fell down the spiral staircase, accidently set off a box of Dr. Filibusters no heat, wet start fireworks that I was carrying _and_ fell onto poor, tiny Professor Flitwick as I hit the bottom floor. "Sitting in Dumbledore's office waiting for him to return, I noticed how he had a gorgeous phoenix bird sitting next to his desk. And that's where our idea has came from," I grinned at the master plan. It was beyond brilliant. It was stunning. "If we were to ask politely if we could borrow his bird for magical purposes, we could extract the tears and 'accidently' tip them into James and Lily's morning pumpkin juice. They won't expect a thing," I badgered on animatedly. "There's a tiny flaw in your plan _oh magnificent Steph_," Sirius interposed sardonically, "We won't be able to 'borrow' Dumbledore's bird. We'll have to _steal _it,"

My facial expression dropped dramatically, "Steal it?" I whispered.

_Sirius Black_

"Steal it?" She whispered. Well, I have to give her props, she did have a mind like a Maurder, but it just wasn't an expert mind like mine or James'. Still, Steph Clearwater had a sharp, cunning mind, and I could see how she was one of Lily Evans' best friends. They could dominate the whole school if they wanted to. I grinned wickedly as she whispered to me.

"Dumbledore won't let us borrow his bird. Who in their right mind would?" I asked, almost laughing, "But Sirius, Dumbledore isn't in his right mind," Beth contradicted me, "Yes he is. He's not that much of a crack-pot Beth," I chuckled, "Besides, we're _The Maurders_. He won't let us borrow anything. Not even if his life depended on it,"

_Beth Sonnet_

I sighed. Sirius Black had a point. The boys weren't going to get Dumbledore's bird, not even if they got down on their knees and begged repeatedly until they aged one hundred and fifty years. It was impossible.

I pulled a face, "This is going to be impossible," I groaned. Sirius – who was devilishly handsome – winked a cheeky wink at me. "Improbable, not impossible," he corrected me. I puckered a brow, "But what makes you so sure about this?" I asked both Sirius and Remus. The boys merely laughed, "Beth, you're forgetting who you're talking to," Remus chuckled, "We're the Maurders. With us involved, anything's possible," Sirius laughed.

_Lily Evans_

After much persuasion from the portrait of The Fat Lady, I reluctantly walked inside the Common Room. As I did, people stopped talking and stared at me. I looked down at my feet and hurriedly walked up to my dorm and slammed the door shut. I wasn't ready to be integrated by the entire Common Room, not just yet.

_James Potter_

The next morning, I stirred uncomfortably, and rolled onto my side. Opening my eyes slowly, I realised that I was lying in the Hospital wing. I groaned loudly, what had I done this time? Madam Pomfrey seemed to have heard me as she ushered over to my side, "Glad to see you're finally awake Mr. Potter," She addressed me formally – I didn't like it. I was a teenager for Christ's sake not an adult! "How long ... how long was I out for?" I asked her, "24 hours approximately," Madam Pomfrey informed me intelligently. "And I must warn you, get drunk at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry _again_ young man, and I will _not_ be a happy matron," She warned me.

'_I'm lucky to still be in school, what exactly did I do?' _I thought to myself.

_Sirius Black_

I swaggered into the Great Hall early on Sunday morning, grinning from ear to ear. I couldn't be happier. I heard James was finally awake and well in the Hospital Wing, and today was the day that we were going to put our _master plan _into action_._ I just couldn't wait to get things up and running.

The night before, Beth and I 'borrowed' James' invisibility cloak and kidnapped Dumbledore's phoenix bird for a couple of hours. We were lucky enough to get him. After a few minutes alone (which, by the way, was the best part of _my_ evening, I'm not sure if Beth feels the same) and an extra few minutes actually extracting the tears, Beth and I managed to get our part of the plan underway. I couldn't wait for the outcome. Today was so erotic and ecstatic; I was practically feeding off the positive energy vibes.

_Beth Sonnet_

I sat alone at the Gryffindor table, pretending to read _The Daily Prophet_. I was waiting for the others to come down for breakfast so we could get phase two of the plan 'PHOENIX TEARS' complete and out the way. I was so nervous, I was afraid we weren't going to be able to pull it off. What if we blew it?

Sirius paraded into the Great Hall and plonked himself next to me, grinning immensely. As he sat down, my worries melted away into nothingness, and suddenly everything felt so right, so perfect. Nothing could spoil my mood now.

_Annabel Marie Wilson_

I waited for both Lizzie and Beth to leave the Common Room that morning until I silently crept back into my dorm to wake up Steph and Lily. I couldn't wait any longer. We had to get phase two over and done with now, I wasn't in the mood for waiting. "Lily," I said, softly shaking her, "Lily...Lily wake up," she looked startled, as if she never expected anyone to wake her up – then again, no sane person would shake Lily Evans up to wake her up. Not unless they want to live to see the rest of the morning, "Wuzgoinon?" She asked me sleepily, and I had to hold back a fit of giggles that was screaming to be let loose. "It's best if you get up now Lily. Everyone's gone to breakfast and by the time you get down there; there'll be nothing left to eat," I lied quickly. I turned to wake up Steph. "OI! STEPH! BREAKFAST HAS ALMOST FINISHED! WAKE UP!" And at once, her eyes shot open and she got dressed at the speed of light, "Breakfast is almost finished did you say?" Steph asked me, "Yes," I replied, a stern look in my eyes. Steph had to get into the Great Hall now or the plan would be ruined, "Why didn't you wake me earlier?! Urgh! All the good breakfast things will be gone," She moaned, and she disappeared out of the dorm. "Wha's wrong with 'er?" Lily grumbled sleepily. "Breakfast is almost over," I lied again, "Huh?" Lily asked me, blinking her eyes and stretching, "Breakfast. Is. Almost. Over." I replied through gritted teeth.

*

Lily shot out of bed like a bullet out of a gun, and hurriedly began to get dressed, "Annie," She began, as she was putting her tights on, "Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" I chuckled, "Because it's only half seven, moron,"

Lily stopped in her tracks, "You ... woke me up at _half seven_ exclaiming that breakfast is almost over, yet it finishes at nine?" She hissed, "Yup. Because a certain someone is wide awake right now and is requesting your very presence."

Lily's eyes widened, "Is James awake?" She whispered, "Duh! I wouldn't have mentioned that otherwise." I smiled, choking back the laughter that was itching to explode.

_Remus Lupin_

'_It was now or never,' _I thought as I walked slowly down the third floor corridor. I made a sharp left turn, and further down I made a right. Soon I was at the mouth of the Hospital Wing. Peter had so kindly told me that James was awake now and was allowed to have visitors. I didn't really understand all these necessary precautions. James was drunk; he doesn't have dragon-pox. So why where we only allowed to see him now, whilst he's wide awake? Does Madam Pomfrey really think that we'd do something stupid to our best friend whilst he's sleeping? – Mind you, it would look a bit weird, three sixteen year old boys crowding around the bed of a fellow Gryffindor, fellow Maurder. It did set off a dodgy aurora.

*

Inhaling twice, I calmly walked into the Hospital Wing, the phial of phoenix tears bashing against my leg. "Moony!" James beamed as I entered. "Prongs, I'm glad to see that you're okay," I smiled at him, sitting down next to him. "Moony...what did I do?" He asked me, his voice small. "You urm...got drunk and passed out in the Great Hall at Sirius's feet," I replied weakly. I left out the part where he had detention; he could find that out after the phoenix tears had taken effect.

*

On his bedside table was James' morning pumpkin juice. As he turned around to ruffle his hair, I swiftly and sneakily pulled out the phial of phoenix tears and poured the contents into his drink. I looked at my watch. 8:00AM. Right about now, Lizzie would have poured the contents of the final phial of phoenix tears into Lily's drink. Plan two of 'PHOENIX TEARS' was well and truly underway. All we had to do now was wait for them to drink their drinks and for the effects to kick in. We were all in for an action-packed, fun-filled day.


	5. Accio Love

**Chapter Five**

'**ACCIO LOVE'**

_Lily Evans_

I wasn't going to ask what was going on between Beth and Sirius, as the idea of them being together made me jealous – in a small way anyway. Sirius' arm was draped around Beth's shoulders and they were chatting away animatedly (not to mention Beth getting daggers from every girl – apart from Annie, Steph, Lizzie and myself – around them). I looked away briefly, my eyes continuously darting to the large front doors at the back of the room. I was so eager for James to enter that I didn't notice the rapid whispers being spoken around me.

*

I sighed dejectedly. So he wasn't going to turn up, damn. I turned back round to face my friends – and Sirius and Peter – and picked up my cup of pumpkin juice and took a small sip. As the liquid trickled down my throat I felt a warm, encouraging sensation intoxicate me. Was this a normal effect to a _typically ordinary_ cup of pumpkin juice?

_James Potter_

I felt a heated sensation contaminate my entire bodily system. What was this feeling? What had happened to me? I had the sudden urge to sing out loud. "Remus?" I said, my tone curious, questioning, "Did you ... did you spike my pumpkin juice?" Remus looked suspiciously shifty, "No, of course not James, why would I do such a thing?" he asked me, his eyes concentrating on the floor, "Because you're not looking at me, and you're looking terribly suspicious, so something's up." I replied securely, "So spill," I demanded, "James you're just being paranoid, there's nothing to 'spill.' I've got to go; Sirius wants to know when you'll be out of the Hospital Wing. When will you—"

"Be let out?" I interposed, "In about an hour if I keep insisting it to Madam Pomfrey," I answered coolly. "Good. I'm glad you're feeling better Prongs," Remus smiled at me, and he stood up and left the Hospital Wing.

*

True to my word, I insisted that I was to be let out in an hour and I managed to get my way. At 9 o'clock I left the Hospital Wing fully clothed and eager for some fun. I still had the urge to sing, to proclaim something to the world, but I wasn't sure what I was going to proclaim, exactly. I rounded a corner, and a familiar voice made me grin massively, "Jamesie!" Sirius yelled. I turned round to see Sirius running towards me, with Beth Sonnet close behind him, _holding his hand. _I was gone for 24 hours almost, and Sirius was with another girl. Only this girl was best friends with Lily, my darling Lily. "Oh Jamesie," Sirius let out an over exaggerated sigh, "I've been so worried," and with this, he grinned at me. I returned his maliciously mischievous grin with one of my own, "I see you've been kept busy during my absence?" I mused, asking Sirius formally about what was going on.

*

In normal conditions, I would have said, _'Padfoot, mate, what the hell is going on between you two?!' _but I kept my cool. "We're dating," Sirius shrugged, "It's not a big deal, I like her a lot and she feels the same way." I burst out laughing, "Anyway Prongs, shouldn't you be finding Lily?"  
"Lily, Lily! Where for art thou Lily?" I asked, looking round in an attempt to quote Shakespeare. I can promise you now it failed miserably, and I will never try and do it again. "Yeah...James," Sirius chuckled, "That was a fail, mate,"

_Lily Evans_

I left the Great Hall with Steph and Annie, as Lizzie and Remus wanted some 'alone time' together, and Sirius and Beth had wondered off.

We returned to the Common Room, and it was then when it hit me that Annie and I never went into Hogsmead the day before. I guessed that due the special circumstances, she didn't see the point in going if I was such a wreck. "Lily, later on today, or maybe during the week, we'll go into Hogsmead to buy clothes for the dance, okay?" Annie smiled at me. It was as if she was gifted at Legilimency – then again, knowing Annie, she probably was. "Okay," I laughed.

*

Annie, Steph and I entered the Common Room, and everyone went utterly silent. "So lively," Steph commented sarcastically, "Where's the fun? The excitement?" I asked. "You wanted _fun _and_ excitement_, well now you're going to get the full blow Lily Evans," I heard Sirius comment from behind me.

*

I spun round on my heels to see Beth and Sirius grinning at me. "The full blow?" I quoted.

And then I heard it, his voice. His heart-stopping, breathtakingly beautiful voice.

"_Baby, I Love You  
I never want to let you go  
The more I think about  
The more I want to let you know  
That everything you do  
Is Super F**king Cute  
And I can't stand it,"_

His voice took my breath away, made my heart accelerate, slow down and accelerate again. We were meant to be.

_James Potter_

I saw the shock on her face as I entered the Common Room, singing about my love for her. I remembered vaguely of Sirius telling me about an awesome Muggle artist called 'Christofer Drew' and that he liked to write songs about love. Singing 'Can't Stand It' to Lily made my soul sing, made my heart pound against my chest. I loved her more than anything, and I wanted her to see that.

*

"And you-oo, You got me where you want me 'cause I'll do-oo; anything to please you, Just to make it through, Another year!" I continued to sing. Maybe this time it was a little bit out of tune and almost scream-like, but it was the thought that counts.

_Lily Evans_

I felt the tears swell up in my eyes; it was such a touching scenario. He flashed a dazzling smile, and I couldn't hold it in any longer. I walked up to him, and he continued to sing to me, "And I knew that this was gonna blossom into something beautiful. You're _Beautiful_!"

I flung my arms around him and kissed him passionately, to which he didn't object. I could hear the cheers from our friends and fellow Gryffindors as fireworks exploded in my head.

I never wanted this feeling to end.

_James Potter_

I stopped singing abruptly as Lily interrupted me with a passionate kiss. I adored every moment, even the immature wolf-whistles coming from my friends.

"James," Lily murmured against my lips, "I love you. I'm so sorry for everything," I chuckled, pulling away slowly, "You don't know how long I've waited, how long I've longed to hear you say that," I mused, chuckling slightly. Lily smiled at me, "I love you," She whispered again, "I love you too," I replied tenderly and romantically. And I really meant it.

"Lily..." I whispered, "I love you. I want to be with you forever,"

Lily smiled affectionately at me, "Together forever?" she asked, her voice almost noiseless, "Always," I promised.


End file.
